Very First
by PhoenixKeir
Summary: Remember this, the first time is the worst, the one you look back on and the one that will cause your heart to strain in despair and emptiness, and trust me loneliness hurts.


**Disclaimer: I sincerely wish that I owned Naruto but it appears that I do not have enough brain power to think of a complex anime like Naruto. Thus, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Description: Remember this, the first time is the worst, the one you look back on and the one that will cause your heart strain in despair and emptiness, and trust me loneliness hurts." -The moment he spoke the words he could see the icy chill behind red eyes-

Very First

Stepping forward carefully, Itachi avoided stepping on the particularly crunchy looking leaves, following the long, winding dirt path to the end. He kept walking wearily, Sharingan activated and spinning, looking for intruders. Hearing a noisy rustle of a bush, he swiftly turned his head to glare at the right, only to be met with a tiny white critter. Rabbit, he bitterly though, turning his head back to continue walking in the very same direction.

Allowing his breathe to puff out of his lungs, Itachi stepped into the ankle deep river that stood in his path. He could see his reflection shining back to him, dark black hair, red eyes. Trademark Uchiha look. Wading to the end of the pool, he noted the wet dirt had stuck to his shoes creating a coat of mud on them. He sighed angrily before turning to walk down the wavy path again. The trail narrowed significantly and he crept through it, branches and leaves from trees brushing lightly against his face and sides. Turning off into a nearly invisible path through the tall grass and trees, he winced as he felt the uneven ground against his feet. Damn, he thought, so much for going quietly.

Now not caring about being heard, he stepped smoothly over the terrain almost noiselessly. As he rested his hand on his thigh, pausing in his journey, he wondered vaguely if he was going in the right direction. Deciding it was the right direction he continued trekking up the endless hills until he was met with a wide clearing filled with bright green grass up to just below his knees. Finally, he was extremely close. He had been going for at least three hours. Itachi allowed himself to take a big breath of the fresh forest air before unsheathing his sword gracefully. He could feel red eyes burning into his back, in a glare. Spinning around with deadly shinobi reflexes, ANBU sword in hand, Itachi was surprised to see identical midnight black hair and red eyes staring into his.

Getting ready to strike should he need to, Itachi questioned in a calm, even voice. "Uchiha Madara?" Eyes roving over the features of Itachi's face made him feel awkward and slightly unnerved before he received an answer to his question. "Uchiha Itachi, tell me, why would someone such as you come to seek me out?" The voice was smooth and cool, an air of superiority seeping into the tone slightly. Itachi quickly forced his lips to move. "I have a deal to propose with you." The moment he spoke those words he could see the icy chill behind red eyes, gleaming with an unmistakable lust for blood, pain and suffering, alighting the Sharingan with a shimmering glaze of interest.

"And what might this deal be?" Itachi noted that Madara's voice had changed slightly and was now low and filled with mystery. Taking a deep breath, he answered. "I'll help you take your revenge on the Uchiha clan but in return, you cannot touch Konoha." Itachi saw the thoughtfulness behind his eyes and wondered vaguely, in the back of his mind, what Madara was thinking. "You plan on destroying the Uchiha clan by yourself if I do not help you? Very well then, I accept the terms of your deal."

Itachi kept his face emotionless but inside he could feel the relief spreading through his chest. Until he heard the next words Madara spoke. They made his blood run cold and a chill grip his chest. "Despite this being a mission, you know that the world will despise and hate you for the rest of eternity and the blood of a great clan will rest on your hands and your sacrifice, in the end, will be in vain? Remember this, the first time is the worst, the one you look back on and the one that will cause your heart to strain in despair and emptiness, and trust me loneliness hurts."

Speaking out of pure spite, Itachi nearly yelled it to the heavens. "You think I don't know how serious this is?" The words were now being fuelled by an undying chain of anger. "I have to kill my own family and everyone that I have ever loved and the only thing you can remind me of is how horrible it is going to be after." Fighting his emotions back in, Itachi glared hatefully at the apparent greatest Uchiha. Madara looked calm, as if a young prodigy hadn't just yelled angrily at him and wasn't thinking various curses at him in his mind, at the current moment.

"I do realize that you know that is a serious matter that is not to be taken lightly and I admire your bravery and courage to go through with this but I'm just warning you of the horrors that lay after, and beyond Konoha." Madara glanced over Itachi's features one more time before he turned, swiftly, to walk in the opposite direction. Not even bothering to turn around Madara threw a few last words over his should. "Until next time, then." Then Madara kept walking, and Itachi watched until he disappeared from his view.

Feeling overly frustrated, Itachi turned to begin pacing back to Konoha. He thought about what Madara had said. In the end, Itachi decided he was probably going to burn in the depths of hell, as he thought of hell an image of Madara popped into his head, well, at least hell wouldn't be lonely. You only get one life to live. And this life. It was his. His Very First. And His Very Worst.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No one can possibly know what is about to happen: it is happening, each time, **for the first time**, for the only time."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note!!!!!: **Thanks very much for reading.... Please review as well....  
Well this story came to me when I was lying in my bed at about 2 am. Strange, isn't it?  
Anyways please tell me your opinion and I was thinking that maybe if you guys like the story I could change it from a oneshot and create it into a story???  
Only if I get people who like the story and review and tell me their opinion.  
Oh, and by the way, incase you were wondering, if I made this into a story, the story would be about after Itachi killed his clan, how he joined Akatsuki, how he began to hate Madara etc. things like that......  
Thanks for reading my long authors note... Bye :)


End file.
